The Good, The bad, and The Popular
by Your-under-arrest
Summary: Misty, a transfer student from Saffron, is somehow the most hated student in College. Ash is the most popular kid in the same college. His sights are set on Misty, but what about his reputation? AAML
1. First Impressions, Last chance

YUA: Hello people of peoples! I'm making a new story, as you are about to see…..anyway! Here goes nothing! Oh, and by the way, this first chapter will have some Ash POV and some Misty POV. It'll be alternating POV, starting with Misty's POV. Here we go!

I DO NOT OWN ANY POKEMON CHARACTERS OR OTHER THINGS!! I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS MENTIONED

-

"The human heart, at whatever age, opens only to the heart that opens in return."

---Maria Edgeworth

-

Chapter One: First Impressions

-

God, I hate these little school get-togethers. They're so pointless. Especially for me. I have no social life anymore. I shouldn't even try. I remember when I was being transferred from Saffron University to Viridian, I was all set. I was going to become the most popular girl in school. But, all of my tactics were wrong. I thought money could get anything. All it got me was hatred.

**~FLASHBACK~**

I had everything in the limo. My clothes, books, all of my personal things. The limo pulled up to the curb, and the driver let me know that we had arrived. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to get into my dorm room! 

I stepped out onto the grass field of Viridian University. But...everyone was staring at me. Was their something on my face? My mother said I looked perfect…

"Ms. Waterflower, shall we bring in your things?" 

"Yes, please." My mother's servants began to unload the car, and stepped into the building to bring them up to my room. 

"Here you go, Ms. Waterflower." One of them handed me my purse, which I kept Togepi in. Togepi was the cutest little thing you could imagine.

As I walked up to my room, everyone was still staring at me. It was becoming annoying. Before I stepped onto the elevator to my room, and handsome young man passed by. Black spiked hair, maybe 6' 1' with chocolate eyes. Very cute. Our eyes met for a second, and then he went on his way.

The elevator came to a halt, and the doors opened, revealing a whole crowd of students loitering in the lounge.

"Check it out! It's a the new girl!" Numerous whistles came from the crowd, and I blushed slightly.

"Please make room so Ms. Waterflower can get to her room! Come on now!" One of my mother's servants pushed some people out of the way. 

That's what started it all.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

No one likes me anymore just because I'm rich. They think I I'm a little brat. I didn't even try to make any friends the day after. They all just avoided me. Togepi is my only friend now. I though money could get anything really…it's how I was brought up. 

"Misty, sweetie! It's almost eight o' clock! Are you ready yet?"

"Almost mom!" I don't know why I have to go to this stupid dance. The school says it's a chance to get to know everyone and make more friends. I already had my chance and I blew it. My mom is making me go. That's the only reason.

"Hurry up Misty! You have to go!"

"I'm coming mom!" I finished fixing up my hair, and ran down the stairs into a waiting car. My mom waved goodbye to me, and I rolled up the window to separate the driver from the passenger. I…

I started to cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Ash! What's up?" I had just arrived at the dance party, which was more like a formal. They said we had to dress nice and all of this other crap.

"Hey, Gary. I suppose this is going to be like all of the other dances, right?"

"Yep. Crappy." Gary was also dressed up, and so were all of the others. A girl that I didn't even know walked past me and winked. All of the girls do that. I mean, I can't help it if I'm the most popular kid in school. Every girl flirts with me. It's natural.

"Hi Ash!" I know that voice. Duplica. She's an…ex-girlfriend of mine.

"Hi Duplica. Didn't know you were going to come. You hardly ever do."

"Well, there's always time for change." She stands on her toes to meet my lips, and gives me a quick kiss.

"Save a dance for me Ash!"

"I will, I will..." She disappeared into the crowd of people.

"She still has the hots for you!" Gary punched me softly in the shoulder.

"Ha! You're blushing!"

"What?! I am not!"

"Yeah, you are! You still like her too?"

"Well, I mean...uh...well, sorta." Now, I _knew_ I was blushing. 

"Mm-hm, thought so..."

"Next!" The ticket taker's voice rings out, and Gary and I step up to the table. We pull out our tickets, and hand them to Mr. Rudelli.

"Hey, there you two. Don't go causing any trouble now. I remember that firecracker incident from last year..."

Gary smirked nervously, and we continued onto the dance floor. No music was playing yet. The DJ was still getting set up. Most people were already by the food table.

"Hey, Gary, I'll catch you later. I'm going to go get some pizza."

"Alright, man. See you later!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ms. Waterflower? We have arrived. Would you like any help getting out?" The driver was speaking through an intercom system. I wiped away my tears and pushed aside any hint of sadness in my voice.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. Just take care of Togepi for me. Tell her mommy will be back soon."

"Will do, Ms. Waterflower." I got out of the car, and it seemed like I was the last one here. There was no line to get in, and I just went right up to the table.

"Ah, hello Misty. Doing well?" Mr. Rudelli greeted me and took my ticket.

"I guess so."

"Do try and make some friends. All you have to do is try." I put on a fake smile, and walked away, disgusted. I'm in college. It's no use. I already tried. I'm just a rich little snob. Some people stared at me as I walked to the chairs to sit down, but I'm sure the rest of them didn't even care that I was here. 

I saw that boy by the refreshment table. Black spiked hair, chocolate eyes. I'm sure he doesn't care about me. No one does except for Togepi. Just as I sat down, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Waterflower?"

"Yes, Jacob?" Jacob was the driver that took me here.

"Togepi would like to say something to you."

"Very well." I heard some rustling as he put the phone down to Togepi's level, and a loud "breee!" greeted my voice.

"Hello Togepi. Something wrong, honey?"

"Togetoge!"

"Oh, trust me, I'll be home soon. Maybe an hour or so."

"Togebrriiiii!"

"Love you baby. Byeeee!" I hung up, and resumed looking at the crowd with sorrowful eyes. Not a single head turned in my direction. Suddenly, the lights went out, and specks of colored light danced across the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's me, DJ Jack! Now, we're going to get started!" A roar came from the crowd in response.

"We're gonna start out lively and fast! Now ya'll just chill to _Love Fool_. Now! Let's get this party going!" The crowd was in an uproar now. The music started. Of course, the dance has to start with the song I hate most.

__

Dear I fear we're facing a problem

You love me no longer, I know and

Maybe there is nothing that I can do

To make you do

I should just leave right now. I know I'm the only person here not having fun. I'd have a much better time playing with Togepi.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ah, that has to be the best pizza I've ever had. I guess the DJ is all set up now. One of my favorite songs is playing.

__

Mama tells me I shouldn't bother

  
That I ought to stick to another man  


A man that surely deserves me  


But I think you do

I take one last drink from my cup of soda, and join all of my friends on the dance floor. I see Gary dancing with Duplica. I always knew they liked each other. Richie is still chowing down on food, and Brock isn't really hitting it off well with the girls. 

__

So I cry, and I pray and I beg…

Love me Love me

Say that you love me

Fool me Fool me

Go on and fool me

Surprisingly, no girl has just stepped up to me and started dancing. No one is on the bleachers…wait…who's that…?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh my God! It's that boy! The one I saw on the elevator. He's probably trying to stifle his laughter. I know he wouldn't like me. He couldn't.

__

Love me Love me

Pretend that you love me

Leave me Leave me

Just say that you need me

I think I'm going to leave soon. Togepi's probably crying for me. I love her with all my heart. I'd do anything for her.

__

So I cry and I pray for you to

Love me Love me

Say that you love me

Leave me Leave me

Just say that you need me

I can't care 'bout anything but you

I can see the irony in the situation. No one except Togepi cares about me, yet this song is saying otherwise. You can see why I hate this song.

__

Lately I have desperately pondered

  
Spent my nights awake and I wonder

  
What I could have done in another way

  
To make you stay  


~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey there…" Two girls pull me over to the side, both with seductive smiles on their faces. I'd really love to chat and all, but…

"So, what have you been up to, Ashy?"

"Um, not much. Just practicing for football. Y'know that game we have against Celadon next Tuesday…"

"Interesting…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

There he is again. Look at him. He must be the ladies man. He's already hitting it off with _two_ girls. Oh my---he's looking at me. Does he notice me?

__

Reason will not lead to solution

  
I will end up lost in confusion

  
I don't care if you really care

  
As long as you don't go

He…he is looking at me. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Um, girls? Can you excuse me for a second?"

"Sure." I walk off towards the direction of the new girl. She's radiant. I can't help but notice her. She just looks so…so…well, beautiful.

__

So I cry and I pray for you too

  
Love me love me  


Say that you love me  


Leave me leave me 

Just say that you need me  


I can't care 'bout anything but you

Anything but you…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I look away, a faint blush creeping upon my face. But as soon as I look back, he's gone. Hmm…it'll be just a like a movie. I look away, and he's right next to me.

"Hi th---" He's not there. I turn back around with my head held low.

__

Love me love me say that you love me

  
Fool me fool me go on and fool me

  
Love me love me I know that you need me

  
I can't care 'bout anything but you

That's it. That's the end of the song. I'm going to leave right now. I get up and---

"Hey there." What? I look up.

My God! It's him!

"What's your name?"

"I, uh…M-M-Misty…"

"I'm Ash."

"Alright, folks, now, let's slow things down a bit with some classical music. Let's try…the waltz!" Of all the songs to pick, the DJ picks a slow song. Of curse I know all of the classical routines, but I don't want to dance…but I want to…with him…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Her face is turning red, much like the color of her hair. I reach out, and grab both of her hands in my own. She stands shocked for a moment, but cautiously steps up to me and assumes the position of the Waltz.

The music begins, and we begin to dance. She dances perfectly. Her form is perfect, her timing is perfect…she's perfect.

As we get into the crowd, people gasp at us and form a circle around us. No one else is dancing. They all murmur amongst themselves, trying to figure out what just happened. I know what I'm doing. I'm dancing with the most hated girl in Viridian University.

She looks right at me, getting lost in my eyes. In doing so messes up her steps, and trips over her own feet. A few laughs come from the crowd, and she tries to pull away, but I pull her back into my arms. I guess it was a little too close for her, because she ripped herself from my arms and took off running for the door. She looked back for one moment, and exited. 

Nervous jitters and murmurs went throughout the whole gym. Gary came up to me.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"I think so…"

"You just danced with the most hated girl in Viridian University!"

-

YUA: End of the first chapter! **wink** Hehe. I'm gonna like this story. I just went into high school, so you can see why this idea came to mind. _  
_

_  
_

__


	2. Care for a ride?

YUA: Okay, next chapter is about to start! Thanks to all that had the decency to review! ^^ Oh, and from now on, every chapter will start with Misty's POV, and then Ash, etc, etc…Oh, and kefu? I have MAJOR writers block for 'Deal With Desire'. Sorries!

-

"The reputation of a thousand years can be changed by the happenings of one hour."

-Japanese Proverb

-

Chapter Two: Care for a ride? 

-

Oh God…I can't believe it…I knew that dance perfectly, and yet I messed it up big time. How did it happen? My timing was perfect, my form was perfect…he…he was perfect.

That's it.

That's what caused me to mess up. He did. I remember now…I looked him in the eye, and I tripped over myself.

His chocolate eyes…

I hope Jacob doesn't see me walking home. He'd become so worried and keep watch over me for weeks. He always does that when he gets worried about me. He's almost like my father. But…my real father…well, he…he was killed in a car accident.

But I'm not going to let myself get hung up on that. Right now, I'm trying to find out why that boy did what he did?

Ash, was it? Yes, Ash…

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Gary! I'm gonna leave now. The place is dying down a bit."

"Alright man! See ya later! And be careful with the girls you pick!" That was the last sentence he could get out before Duplica pulled him back into dancing.

I went out the metal double doors, and found my motorcycle in the back. Yeah, that's right. Motorcycle. My dad agreed with me hands down, but my mom went nuts. Thank God for that father-son bond.

I hop on, pulling the helmet over me head, and revving the engine. She's a good bike, has 115 horsepower. Dad got her for me on my eighteenth birthday. My mom went crazy. So far though, I've proven to her that I can handle a bike.

I wonder if that girl got a ride home. Misty, was it? Yeah, Misty. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm almost home. Then I can just go to bed and wake up the next day for more depression.

Hm? What's…that sound…?

"Hey, babe." Oh no…I turn to look, and two guys are standing right there. They look, maybe…twenty three or so.

I turn back the way I was going, and walk much faster than I was before.

"Where you goin', honey?" I hear loud footsteps behind me, and I quicken my pace. A hear an engine in the distance. Probably more of their gang or something.

"C'mere, we just wanna talk." Their pace elevates to running, and before I can run, one of them has me pinned against the side of some building.

"P-Please…leave m-me alone…" All he does is smirk, and his hand slides up my leg.

Oh God, please…no…

"Heads up!" Someone else comes from nowhere, and lands a punch square in the guy's jaw. I hear a sickening crack, and he let's go of me, and I tumble to the ground, too scared to move.

"Get'em!" Both of the older men charge this one guy, who I notice is wearing a helmet. I don't know where he learned it, but he fights wondrously. A kick connected with one of their stomachs, and the other takes an elbow right in the chest. Both of them stumble backwards, and they run off.

"You picked the wrong people to mess with, man!" They disappear into the woods.

The other man walks up to me, and extends his hand. I back away, afraid of what might happen.

"Are you okay?" I know that voice…he removes his helmet, and a familiar face is behind it.

Him! It's…Ash…

"I'm…I-I'm fine, thanks…" I grab his hand, and he pulls me up on my feet. Is he stalking me? How did he know where I was?

"You shouldn't be out in this part of town. If you lived past here, you should've asked for a ride."

"I…I didn't…want to…"

"I'm sure you want one now, right?" I nod timidly, ashamed of my ability to defend myself. 

"Where do you live?" He asks, as he begins walking towards a large bush.

"I live…on…" Wait. Should I tell him? What if he is stalking me?

He disappears behind the bush for a second, and comes out walking a motorcycle. 

That's what it was! That was the engine I heard earlier. This was all just a chance meeting! Thank God!

"I live on Mariata Lane."

"Just past Lolington?" I nod.

"Hop on, then. Here, you can wear my helmet." He hands me the sleekly designed helmet, and I slip it on.

"I've never ridden a Motorcycle before."

"When I lean, just lean with me. And keep a tight hold on my waist. That's all there is to it."

"Okay." He gets on, and I get on behind him. I do exactly as he said, putting my arms around his waist.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Hang on!" He revs the engine, and we take off down the street.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I honestly didn't think I'd run into her again. Good thing I came by here. I don't even wanna know what they were planning to do. 

I think this could turn out into a relationship, actually. But what about my reputation? What will everyone else think about me? If this goes further, will we have to keep it a secret? I can't believe it…

I'm getting worried about losing my popularity for someone I could possibly love. But…I just met her. It can't be possible. Yet, I've never felt this way with any other girl. Mind you, I've met a lot.

But…

What is it about her?

I've known her for what, an hour? Yet I already think I love her? It's complete lunacy! Yet, I believe it.

"Turn here!" She yells over the roar of the wind, and I do so, turning onto a street of elaborately built houses and mansions. Is that why everyone hates her? Because she's rich? Hmph. Sounds like a pretty poor reason.

"This is it!" She points to a rather large house, with marble columns right out front. A little overkill, if you ask me, but I'm sure it wasn't her choice.

I coast to a stop, but keep the engine running. She takes of the helmet and gives it back to me.

"Thank you very much." She's smiling. That's the first smile I've seen from her all year. Incredible.

"Anytime. Listen, if you ever have to take that road again, just give me a ring." I give her my cell number, and she waves me off, stepping into her house. 

She was a natural, actually. Knew just when to lean, how far, and what not to do. I pull the helmet over my head, and pull down the visor.

"See you Misty." Don't know whom I was talking to, but I rev the engine, and speed off.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello, mother."

"Hi, Misty. Did you have a good time?"

"Oh, I had a wonderful time!"

"Really?" I stop talking to listen for a moment, and realize what song is playing on the radio.

"Mom! Turn it up! I love this song!" She presses a button on the remote, and _Love Fool_ begins playing again.

"Aahhh…" I dance and twirl up the stairs.

"Someone's happy."

"Mother, you have no idea!"

"Hm…teenagers." I slam the door to my room, and Togepi is waiting for me on my bed.

"Toge!"

"Oh, hello, baby! Did you miss me?"

"Brriiiii!"

"I'm sorry…Oh! Guess what?! I met the most wonderful person today! His name was Ash! He was actually nice to me!"

"Togebrriii?"

"Oh, no, of course not! You're nice too! I love you!"

"Brrriiiiii!!" I can't help but giver her a tight hug, and I hear my mother's voice.

"Misty, dear! Someone's on the phone!"

"Got it mom!" I carry Togepi in one arm, and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello? This is Misty."

"Misty? Um, hey. It's Ash." As soon as he finished, I felt a tad lightheaded, and felt a faint blush creeping upon my face.

"Hello. What's up?"

"Well, just curious. Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" I know he was nervous. I heard it in his voice. 

"Sure. Thanks for asking. I'd love a ride."

"Alright. I'll, uh, be there by…what? When's your first class? Ten?"

"Yeah, come pick me up around nine." To tell the truth, my first class was around twelve, but I wanted to make the trip as long as possible.

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye, Ash!" He hung up, and I replaced the phone on the cradle.

"Togeto?" Togepi inquired with a skeptical face.

"Yes, that was him."


	3. Too Much, Too Soon

YUA: Yo peoples! I know I'm taking forever with all of my fics, but it's because high school is eating up all of my time! Argh! So, I'm sure you're all just foaming at the mouth for the next chapter! Well, wait no more! Here it is!

-

The Good, The Bad, and The Popular

-

"Misty dear! Your friend is here to pick you up!"

"Coming mother!" I raced down the stairs, eager to hop on Ash's ride…I softly blushed to myself, realizing what I had just thought of.

"Be careful now. I know you have never ridden a motorcycle."

"I'll be fine, mother. Good bye!"

"Bye Misty!" I raced outside, and my mother closed the door behind me. Ash was there waiting on his bike, which roared in anticipation, seeming to beg Ash to start driving already.

"Hey Misty! You know what to do right?"

"Yes, I'm ready to go."

"Hop on then!" It seems he brought an extra helmet for me. He hands it to me, and I pull it over my head. It fits rather snugly, and I get onto the bike.

"Here we go!" He revs it once, and we speed off, with me hugging his waist.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Man, it seems that Misty is hugging me especially tight. It's almost uncomfortable. Almost. But something I'm still worried about. What will everyone else think about me? Will I become the next hated student? But…just because a like a girl who happens to be rich?! How stupid is that?! And yet, I'm still worried about my reputation.

"Hey, uh, Misty?"

"Yeah?" She can barely hear me over the roar of the wind. We both have to yell for the other to hear us.

"I…need to drop you off at the E building. Is that ok with you?"

"Why?" She looked up at me, and even though I couldn't see behind that visor, I knew her eyes were questioning me. The truth was, no one has to pass the E building on their way to the commons, so maybe nobody would be able to see Misty with me.

"I have to go pick something up for a friend named Richie." She looks back down, taking about maybe five seconds before looking up and nodding.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Thanks. I'll tell Richie you helped. Oh, one more thing…"

"Huh? 

"Can you stop squeezing so tight?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We finally reach the E building, and he lets me off. I hand him the helmet, which he straps to the seat I was just on, and he waves as his speeds off in the other direction. I lo---

What?

How long have I known him? A day and a half? And I think I _love_ him? It's preposterous! But…I have never felt like this. Not even when I used to popular at Saffron. Never. He's different…I don't know if it's true, but I think he sees something in me…something that even I can't see. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Glad I dropped her off where I did. Everyone seems to be going this way. I quickly park in my designated spot, and hop off, strapping my helmet to the seat.

"Hey Ash!" I spin around and see Gary running towards me.

"Ash! Did you do the homework for astrology?! I didn't finish it!"

"Again?! God! C'mon man, this is like, the fifth time!" I reach into my backpack and pull out the homework, handing it to him.

"Aw, God, you're a life saver! I'll get it back to you before class starts!" He runs off, probably going to his dorm to copy whatever he needs. I also live in a dorm. Yeah, that's right. I went out of my way to pick her up. I don't know why…I just felt that the situation from last night needed some type of closure. Or maybe it was because I…lo---Nah, couldn't be. It's only been like, a day and a half. I shake the thought from my head, and continue to the commons.

****~~~~LATER THAT DAY~~~~****

Misty's P.O.V.

*

Aw God, it felt like this day was so damn tiring. I'm exhausted. I think I'll just crash here for tonight. Yeah, my mom let's me switch between my dorm and staying at the house. I just wish it wasn't so damn cold. I've had enough of being cold. I just wish Viridian allowed heaters like Saffron did. I can't stand it! The only thing I have left is my own body heat!

I don't even have someone to talk to. I had the luck of being an uneven student number, so I've got a room all to myself. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ah, finally, the day is over. Finished my homework, have nothing to do, the whole night is mine! This is a rare occasion. Well, my roommate is gone, who happens to be Richie. I'm guessing he's out and about with this new girlfriend he told me about. He can't keep a woman for a week. I won't be surprised if he comes back and tells me they broke up.

Well, there is one person I could go visit. I mean, I'm sure nobody goes to see her. It's the least I could do. I mean, I did lie to her. I'm still sorta squeamish about facing her. What if she finds out that I lied? Well, if she finds out, I guess it's my fault. I shouldn't have lied in the first place. If I hadn't of lied, then I wouldn't have been so hung up on this. I can't stop thinking about. It kept me from concentrating in my classes.

I was so busy that I didn't even notice that I was in front of her door, on the fifteenth floor. God, I hope she doesn't consider anything as harsh as suicide. It'd be easy for her on the fifteenth floor. I can't help but shudder at the thought. My hand comes up, and raps twice on her door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh man, I wonder who that could be. Possibly…nah, why would he want to come visit me? He has no reason to. Besides, I'm sure he has homework or something like that. But still, my curiosity is enticing. Besides, someone is at the door. It's common courtesy to open it and see who it is. So, I get up and open the door.

_It's him!_

"Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just thought it'd be nice to stop by."

"Oh, well, come in, come in!" Ok, _now_ I was nervous. First of all, I'm cold. No telling what could happen. Secondly, this room is all mine. There's a situation for you…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Whoa, I didn't know she had a room all to herself. Well, maybe she has a roomie that's out. I dunno. All I know is this might prove to be an interesting situation. 

"How's it going? Okay?" She sits down on the bed, and I sit down next to her.

"I…guess things are going ok. I'm just really bored. I had nothing to do." Had? Had. Hmm…I'm here…does that mean she got something planned or…

"Well, I…I…" I look up at her, and find her staring at me. My eyes are also locked onto hers. I don't know what just happened, but time seems to have stopped. We must've been there forever, just looking at each other. Her eyes are a beautiful pool of cerulean, almost like the color of an ocean. I've never seen that type of color before. It's so…well, like I said, beautiful.

Don't know what happened, but I found that our faces were less an inch away from each other. Now the next part, I was _totally _unprepared for. My mind just acted on it's own. I moved forward, causing that little space between us to close.

I kissed her. _I kissed her!_

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't…have…" I found her staring at me again. And once more, I was locked onto her eyes.

Suddenly, it came. Just a barrage of brutal kisses, trailing all over. My neck, my face, my lips. She pushed me back onto the bed, crawling on top of me, still kissing me all over.

"Uhhnnn…Misty…"

"Shhh…" She paused just for a moment to remove my shirt, and resumed her teasing with her lips.

"I need you, Ash…"

"Misty…" I helped her take my shirt off, throwing to the floor. Her hands glided over my chest, slowly making their way to the button of my pants. I couldn't wait. I wanted her so bad.

_Wait! WHAT am I thinking?!_

"Misty, wait…" I grabbed her wrists, effectively stopping her from going any farther.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Nothing…but…it's…it's just too quick. I can't do this." She looked like she was about to cry. I saw her eyes glisten a bit.

"You don't want me. No one does." Her head fell on my chest, tears finally bursting through the barrier that blocked them.

"Whoa, whoa! Of course I want you, it's just too quick! Not all college students are here to get laid or go to parties." She still wouldn't look up.

"Can you at least stay here for tonight?" She managed to choke out through a dry throat.

"Sure, sure…I can do that…" She fell down next to me, draping her arm across me, holding me close.

"Good night Ash."

"'Night Misty."

Silence.

"I love you." She said it at the same I did. A small chuckle escaped her lips, and she nuzzled closer to me. She said it again.

"I love you."

~*~*~*~*~*~

YUA: Awww…^^ Anyways, this fic was really chewing on my arm, so I had to update it sooner or later. Be back soon with another chap!


	4. Something That Doesn't Belong

YUA: HIGH SCHOOL REALLY SUCKS. That is why I have had NO time to type and update. *cries* IT'S NOT FAIR! I swear to god, before I die, I'm going to invent a pill that teaches you everything you need to know before age 6!!!!

Remember, every chapter starts with Misty's POV, then Ash, then Misty again, y'know…Alternating views.

-

"No matter how big your bed is, how soft, or how warm, you still have to get out of it."

----Anonymous

-

The Good, The Bad, And The Popular

-

A knocking on my door awakes me. Perhaps it's Ash? I can…wait…Ash…ah, that's right. Ash is still next to me on my bed.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" An unfamiliar voice calls into my room

"Come in, come in…" I reply before yawning. 

The door opens, and a young man, maybe the same age as Ash walks in, brown hair spiked to the side, and his eyes fall upon the scene in which Ash and I are currently in.

"Uh…" I really don't know how to explain this. Ash is still asleep.

"Oh boy…" The visitor brings his hands to his face but manages a smile. He walks over to the bedside, and tries to shake Ash awake. After his attempt fails, his turns to me.

"Long night?"

"N-No!"

"Alright, alright…C'mon Ash! Wake up!" He tries shaking him once more, and his attempt in is vain again. 

"Let me try." The stranger smiles in amusement, and takes a seat on the on the other side of the room. 

I lean close to Ash, whispering to him.

"Ash…wake up. Please." His arms shoot up above his head, and he yawns with dissatisfaction.

"Mmm…five more minutes…" The phrase causing the other man to burst out laughing, which immediately causes Ash to wake up, eyes wide open. He yawns once more, still not noticing the other person in the room.

"Morning Misty. Sleep well?" He moves in for a kiss, but I point behind him.

"What?" He turns, and sees the person sitting down, a sly smile printed on his face.

"Gary?! W-What the hell are you doing here?!" I notice a blush creeping upon Ash's face, and his friend laughs once more before answering.

"Duplica told me you were here. She's on this floor remember?" Ash replied with a groan. 

"Who's Duplica?" I'm the only one that doesn't know who she is.

"Uh…she's, a, um…"

"She's an ex of his." Gary responds for him. I have no time to say anything before Gary grabs Ash'' arm, pulling him away and towards the door. Ash protests strongly.

"Gary! Wait a sec! C'mon man! Just lemme---"

"Ash!" He turns around, wondering why I called his name. I toss him his shirt, and he smiles before his friend takes him outside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gary shuts the door, and turns back to me.

"Put your damn shirt on, Romeo."

"Har har…" The cotton shirt slips on, and I button it up. We head towards the stairs.

"Long night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how was she?" I still…wait a second…does he think that Misty and I…

"N-No! It wasn't a long night…just…uh…tiring. Ugh, like _that_ sounded any better.

"Look, I'll admit she's hot, but c'mon, man! You gotta keep your distance! Before you know, no one is going to like you anymore!"

"Why?!"

"Because you're hanging out with that rich little brat!" The very next moment, Gary finds himself pinned to a wall, and I poke his chest.

"Watch what you say."

"Alright, calm down. But seriously, isn't there anyone else you like?"

"Will you shut up?! I can choose my own friends! I don't need any Godamn help!" I shut the door to my room in his face, and sit down on my bed.

Jesus Christ, this is turning out just like I thought it would. Worst case scenario: The whole thing gets out of hand and everyone hates me. 

I look next to me, and see him Richie with his new girlfriend on his bed. Jesus, he's in the same morning situation as me, except this is a girl that everyone knows and likes. It's Sabrina.

Damn, this sucks. With Gary's big mouth, I bet it'll only take a few days at max for my relationship to get out. Now I seriously doubt that I love Misty. I'm afraid for our relationship to get out all for my sake. It's selfish I know, but in college, it's all about popularity. 

Popularity…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Another yawn escapes my mouth, and I already miss Ash's company…but…I know I'm forgetting something…

_Togepi!_

Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot about Togepi! Ahhh! I need to get home! Oh man!

Before mentally scolding myself once more, I grab my things and head towards the door. Hmm…

Ash will probably stop by again.

I'll leave him a note.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I peek out my door. No one seems to be in the commons. I guess the coast is clear to see Misty again. Should I…?

Yes. I should.

I carefully creep towards the stairs, making sure not to be too loud. I hear a _thump_ or something from one of the rooms, but continued when I realized it was nothing. After about 4 flights of stairs and a few more steps, I'm in front of Misty's door. No one is looking out their door. I guess Duplica can't give me away.

"Misty? Are you still in there?" No answer

_Maybe she's asleep…?_

If she's still asleep, then I guess it would be okay for me to go in. I mean, if she was there, she would have answered, right? Right. So, I turn the knob, and step in, a piece of paper right by the door immediately catching my attention.

_Ash,_

I knew you would come by again. I just wanted to tell you that I went home to see Togepi. I forgot about her. She's probably crying her eyes out. I'll see you later tonight! Bye!

Love,

Misty

So, she went home…

I guess this gives me time to look around. Yeah, I know of nosy.

So, I look around, being careful not to touch anything or move anything from its proper place. Unfortunately, I feel compelled to open every drawer, but just not to touch anything. I need to fix this 'being nosy' business. I open the top drawer of her desk, and it slides out.

_A gun?!?!_

-

YUA: That's all for now! As I said before, sorry for taking so damn long with the next chap. HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS. I'm sure you know that right? Anyway, depending on how much homework I get, The next chap should be up either soon or not in a while. Bye!


	5. Love Science

YUA: *sigh* Sorry people. I haven't updated for a while. I'll say it again, high school eats all of my time. Anyway, I'm sure most of you are ready to beat me with a steel pipe, so here's the next chapter! Remember, Misty first then Ash, then Misty, so on so forth.

-

"Catch yourself before you fall."

---Myself

-

The Good, The Bad, and The Popular

-

I open the door to my room, only to find my darling Togepi crying. She lets an ear- piercing scream out, and I swear that my mirror was about to crack.

"Togepi, hush! C'mon, please? I'm back, look!" Her eyes open just a little bit, and her crying stops immediately. 

"Toge! Brriiii! Togebriii!" She waves her arms above her head, obviously happy to see me.

"Hello! I missed you! Yes, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jesus, I still can't get over the fact that she had a gun in her drawer. On campus, no less! She could get expelled! 

"Wake up already, you two." Richie and Sabrina are still asleep on his bed, and he smiles in his sleep. 

"WAKE UP ALREADY!!!"

"CHRIST!!!!" Richie rolls off one side of the bed, while Sabrina just pops up yawning.

"Ash, what the hell was that for?!"

"It's one in the afternoon! You're wasting your whole day sleeping!"

"Sleeping is good for the mind." Sabrina helps Richie off of the floor, then sits back on the bed.

"Says you." There's an awkward silence, and Sabrinas eyes went wide.

"Oh my…"

"Sabrina? What's wrong?" Richie sits next to her, a worried look on his face.

"N-Nothing…um, Richie, would you mind if I talked to Ash in private for a moment?"

"Sure thing." He gets up and pokes me.

"Nothing funny, Ash." He smiles and heads for the door. He closes it softly, but I can't tell if he's standing outside the door or if he's going to Sabrinas room.

"Ash…"

"Uh, yeah?" She sounds weird. Like she's shocked or something. She's hardly ever surprised. She pauses for a moment, and places a finger to her chin.

"Misty, huh?"

"DAMMIT!! I keep forgetting that you're psychic…" Her eyes narrowed and she let a faint smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

"You're a nice guy. She could use someone like you." My mouth drops, but nothing comes out.

"Good luck." She pats my leg, and walks out of the room, leaving me astonished. As soon as she leaves, I can't help but say it.

"You read my mind…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Togepi was fast asleep. She had tired herself out while we were playing. Her egg body gently swayed back and forth and a soft "_brii…" _escapes the egg. A slight beeping makes her stir a bit, but she remains sleeping. I turn to look at the source of the beeping. It's my alarm clock.

_Crap! It's ten o' clock!! My next class!!_

I quickly grab my things and give Togepi a quick kiss, which sends her on her side, still sleeping on my bed. 

I may be in a hurry, but I know better then to wake Togepi. I close the door softly, then race downstairs to the car. 

__

I'm gonna be late!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ugh…It's time for my next class. Chemistry is so boring, except for the occasional explosion.

I grab my books and walk out of my room. Going down the stairs to the ground floor, Sabrina passes me, letting a sparkling smile show itself.

"Good luck," she says again. She's so strange. She can read everyone's thoughts, and yet she just keeps on coming back to me. It's not like I need help with women. I had a girlfriend before…well, several actually, but why does she always keep watch on me?

I exit the stairwell, and enter the parking lot. It's totally empty. I must be late for class. I hurriedly cross the lot, but stop when I see her running across the lot.

"Misty!" She stops and looks around before spotting me. She smiles, and we meet each other half way.

"Hello Ash." We embrace in a quick hug, and she checks her watch.

"You in a hurry?"

"Yeah, I'm late for class."

"Yeah, I am too. Just curious…uh…" _Why is there a gun in your room?_

"Ah, nevermind. Sorry for holding you up."

"No problem." She plants a quick kiss on my cheek, and runs off in the other direction. I stand there for a moment, watching her run. Then something hits me.

Can Sabrina also read the future?

Something taps me this time, and I turn around, only to be met by my Administrator.

"Mr. Ketchum! Late for class again." Her eyes narrow insidiously, but she smiles.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry…I'll, uh, just get going now…" I run off, and she turns to go to wherever she was heading.

About five minutes later, I arrive at chemistry class. It seems they've already started the lab.

"Mr. Ketchum, so good of you to join us." Mr. Lance gives me a dark glare, and tells me to sit down at table number three. He walks over to me, and sits down next to me and whispers low enough so the others can't hear.

"Ketchum, I have a favor to ask of you. Your Administrator has just switched a student into this class. Your Administrator said that you would work best with the new student, and requested that I place you two in a lab as partners."

"Who's the new student?"

"I don't know yet. But she should be here in about-" A rare silence swept over the class. No one was even working anymore. All heads were turned in one direction.

"That's her." Mr. Lance pats my shoulder and gives me a reassuring look, and goes to greet Misty. He motions for her to sit at my table, and she nods. Her face turns a slight shade of crimson as she walks past with everyone staring at her. She sits down, mouthing 'Hi Ash.'

"Okay everyone! Back to work!" The noise starts up again, and Misty turns to me.

"What are we doing?" 

"We're supposed to make a non-combustible material from what's in front of us."

"Man…"

Exactly an hour later, Mr. Lance told everyone to stop working and present his or her materials, one at a time. 

Jackson's exploded into green smoke. Diana and Morgan accidentally dropped their stuff in the sink. Mr. Lance came to our table, and once more, everyone turned to stare.

"Mr. Ketchum and Ms. Waterflower. I trust you were able to do it correctly?" His glare turns to me, then to Misty, who stands up with the match in her hand. She strikes it across the box, and it ignites. She seems a bit nervous, but the flame touched the blob of light blue material that we had made. A wisp of smoke rises, and disappears. The whole room began to clap.

"Very good, Mr. Ketchum, very-"

"Misty did most of it." 

"Did she now?" He looks at her, and she looks at me.

"Well, it seems she has a promising future in Chemistry class…" He checks his board, and moves to the next table. Someone whistled. An unfamiliar voice yelled out.

"Hey Ketchum! Seems you two got great chemistry!"

--

YUA: Erg, end of chap…lost my free will for a while there…DAMN YOU HIGH SCHOOL. One of these days, Godzilla's going to leave Japan alone and come stomp on CHHS. 

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
